「Le goût du sang」
by Acchlys
Summary: Tout ce que Dabi avale a le goût de la trahison. Tous les aspects de sa vie sont teintés de cette horrible saveur, et sa haine déborde. Le monstre grogne, se déchire, tremble, s'agite, se débat, hurle. Lorsqu'il le laisse sortir, sa colère ne s'est pas effacée. À présent, Hawks aura à jamais ce goût de sang au fond de la gorge. (Inspiré du comic de Blizzora sur instagram !)


**Bonjour bonjour ! Cette histoire reprend le comic ("Speak No Evil") d'une artiste qui se nomme Blizzora (ou whiteoutmind comme elle l'indique sur ses dessins). Je n'ai fait que reprendre cette histoire en version romancée ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ce qu'elle fait sur instagram, c'est vraiment super ! Je la remercie énormément de m'avoir autorisée à reprendre son histoire dans ce One Shot :)**

**/!\ Cette histoire contient des violences physiques et la présence de blessures. Si vous ne vous sentez pas confortable avec cela, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ! **

**Je remercie la review d'un.e anonyme qui m'a prévenue qu'un avertissement serait nécessaire : je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, alors merci beaucoup à toi !**

* * *

Le monstre grognait dans sa poitrine.

_« Dabi ! Je t'en prie, arrête… »_

La voix cassée de Hawks résonnait dans sa prison froide. Les murs, noirs comme cette chevelure qu'il avait tant caressée, étaient insipides et froids. La rage, cette folle rage, consumait son cœur en un brasier délétère. Dabi avait envie de hurler, tant la douleur était atroce.

Il se sentait idiot. Ô qu'il détestait se sentir idiot.

_« On n'est pas obligés d'en arriver là… »_

Cet air implorant renforçait sa sourde haine. Cette supplique, dans cette bouche qui ne savait déblatérer que des mensonges, sonnait comme une fausse mélodie. Le héros ailé, blessé contre ce sol glacé, ne possédait plus une once de fierté. Le vilain pouvait voir son sang et ses larmes se mélanger, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour attiser le feu de sa colère. Rien n'était suffisant pour calmer cette viscérale haine.

Le monstre se déchirait dans sa poitrine.

_« Tu sais, un espion n'est plus utile s'il ne peut pas parler. »_

Himiko Toga observait son ami avec un grand sourire figé sur son visage infantile. Son couteau avait déjà lacéré la chair de Keigo, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, ni utiliser une seule de ses plumes. Tremblotant devant ceux qu'il avait trahis, le blond observait son ancien amant, le suppliant d'un regard implorant.

_« C'est vrai. Toga, donne-moi l'une de tes lames._

_\- Dabi, non, s'il-te-plaît… Je t'en supplie ! »_

Le monstre tremblait dans sa poitrine.

Son œil froid prit la peine de détailler ce visage ensanglanté. L'un de ses yeux était fermé. Ses paupières collaient à cause des sillons d'hémoglobines qui avaient dégouliné jusqu'à son menton. Son autre pupille d'or reflétait l'éclat de ses pires angoisses. Son éternel sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une grimace effrayée.

Il l'avait écouté parler pendant si longtemps. Le hors-la-loi se souvenait encore de ses discussions futiles et de sa voix fluette qui partait dans les aiguës sous ses caresses. D'un geste rapide, Dabi attrapa de manière saccadée ce visage, habitué à son toucher rugueux. Sous la pression de ses doigts contre ses joues, le héros laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Le monstre s'agitait dans sa poitrine.

_« Allez, petit oiseau. Ouvre cette bouche et tire la langue comme tu le faisais quand tu voulais me sucer._

_\- Non… Dabi écoute-moi ! »_

Il avait mal. Si mal. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu si mal au cœur. Jamais Hawks ne pourrait sentir toute cette souffrance qu'il avait causée. Il le haïssait d'avoir défoncé cette porte menant à son humanité. Il se haïssait de l'avoir laissé rentrer.

_« Je ne suis pas surpris de toute cette histoire d'espionnage… Mais je me demande quelque chose. Tous ces mots que tu m'as murmurés pendant ces nuits-là, c'étaient aussi des mensonges ? »_

Le couteau pendait dans sa main, tandis que les larmes montaient dans ses yeux azur. C'était si difficile à avouer. Hawks avait été la seule personne en qui Dabi avait eu confiance. Il s'était confié à lui. Il s'était dévoilé. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'il y avait cru. Il avait réellement cru, malgré leurs différences, qu'ils auraient pu vivre quelque chose. Qu'il aurait pu être heureux. La trahison laissait un arrière-goût de sang dans sa gorge, et le brûlé voulait qu'il le sente également. Ce maudit goût de sang.

Keigo lui avait dit tant de choses. Qu'il était beau. Que ses cicatrices n'étaient pas horribles. Qu'il était gentil, attachant, même si parfois il pouvait être acerbe. Et ce connard lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, bordel. Qu'il l'aimait.

Le monstre se débattait dans sa poitrine.

_« Ahah, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Evidemment que c'étaient des mensonges. Et je pensais que, peut-être, tu étais différent de tous ces putains de héros et que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Mais finalement, j'étais pathétique de croire que je méritais quelque chose d'agréable ! »_

Ses yeux de couleur cyan reflétaient une froide colère, et le traître tremblait dans sa main tendue. Dabi se sentait si idiot. Il l'avait manipulé comme un gamin, et il n'y avait vu que du feu. Il voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Le meurtrier voulait que, plus jamais, il n'aie confiance en quiconque. Il souhaitait détruire tout ce qu'il était, et que plus jamais il ne puisse vivre sans que son ombre ne tache ses journées.

Il lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, et pour ça, Dabi ferait fondre ses putains d'ailes et s'assurerait que, plus jamais, il ne puisse s'en relever.

Le monstre hurlait dans sa poitrine.

_« Mais on dirait que je ne mérite que des mensonges, hein ?!_

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_\- Tu m'as menti à propos de tout ! Tu ne sais faire que ça ! Mentir, mentir, mentir !_

_\- Non, Dabi ! Ecoute-moi !_

_\- Non ! »_

Dabi laissa le monstre sortir.

_« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta putain de voix ! »_

La lame trancha au vol l'objet de ses convoitises. Contrairement à ses espérances, il ne cria pas. Hawks n'émit même pas une plainte de souffrance lorsque l'organe tomba à ses pieds. Un torrent de larmes noya les croûtes écarlates qui se formaient sur sa peau.

_« Oh, tu l'as vraiment fait…_

_\- Ta gueule. Je te tiens au courant pour la prochaine réunion. »_

Le sang dégoulinait sur son visage, propageant des traces d'hémoglobine dans son sillage. À présent, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était ce putain de goût de trahison dans leur bouche. S'écartant de ce visage tordu de souffrances, Dabi tourna définitivement le dos à son ancien amour.

Le monstre, satisfait, se terra dans son repère et ferma les yeux. Quelques plumes écarlates demeurèrent entre ses griffes. Il attendait avec impatience sa prochaine sortie, en vue de lui brûler les ailes.


End file.
